Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transfer apparatus, transfer system and transfer method and, more particularly, to a transfer robot for loading and unloading a work into and from a processing apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
For example, a transfer system which loads a work into a processor, unloads a processed work, and transfers the work to another place uses a transfer apparatus for loading and unloading a work into and from the processor. This transfer apparatus includes an arm which linearly moves a work with respect to the processor in order to rapidly load and unload the work into and from the processor. For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-200810 describes a transfer apparatus including a sliding arm. Also, Japanese Patent No. 4824648 describes a transfer apparatus including an articulated arm. In addition, Japanese Patent No. 4217125 describes a transfer apparatus including a pair of arms.
When the sliding arm described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-200810 is used in an environment in which chips or the like are scattered, the arm sometimes stops or breaks down if a chip or the like sticks to a guide groove which is exposed when the arm extends. The articulated arm described in Japanese Patent No. 4824648 complicates the structure because a link mechanism is adopted. Also, if a motor which directly drives each arm is installed in each joint instead of the link mechanism, the size of the apparatus increases for avoiding interference between each motor and each arm.